metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Revolver Ocelot
Revolver Ocelot , also known as ADAM , Adamska , General Ivan , Shalashaska or simply Ocelot , is a former FOXHOUND agent and mercenary. A master of interrogations and a formidable gunfighter who is often referred to as a "ricochet genius", Ocelot is best known as the former right-hand man of the FOXHOUND commander Liquid Snake during the Shadow Moses island incident. Ironically, Ocelot ended up being possessed by Liquid Snake's mind for a short amount of time when he grafted Liquid's right arm in place of his after losing his own during the Shadow Moses incident. Ocelot is known for his affinity for spaghetti westerns, as evidenced by his choice of weapon and his clothing, duster and spurs, the traditional garb of cowboys. History Early life and career According to declassified records, Ocelot, birth name Adamska, was born during the invasion of Normandy on June 6, 1944. He is the son of the legendary members of the Cobra Unit, The Joy and The Sorrow. His mother was wounded during childbirth in the middle of the battlefield, forcing her to give birth via cesarean section and the resulting operation gave her a snake-shaped wound on her torso. Shortly after birth, Ocelot was taken from his birth parents by agents of The Philosophers. He served under command of Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin of the GRU, but was secretly a sleeper agent of both the KGB and the CIA, rooted in the American branch of The Philosophers. Because of his heritage, he was given preferential treatment as a Spetsnaz agent and was even promoted Major of his Ocelot Unit. During Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot worked as a triple agent: He was at first an agent of The Philosophers, sent to Russia to infiltrate Colonel Volgin' army and steal The Philosophers’ Legacy for America. He was then asked by the DCI to pose as an ex-NSA code-breaker code-named ADAM, and aid Naked Snake in his mission to destroy The Cobras, destroy the Shagohod and kill The Boss, while also trying to get the Philosophers' Legacy for the American branch of The Philosophers. However, before Ocelot turned up to meet Snake, a Chinese Spy posing as EVA pretended to aid Snake in his mission while secretly plotting to take the Philosopher's Legacy for the Chinese government, so Ocelot decided to keep his identity as ADAM a secret and aid Snake subtly and secretly. Throughout the mission Ocelot and Snake have a brotherly rivalry and fight on several occasions. During the fight Snake has with Volgin, Volgin orders Ocelot to shoot Snake, but Ocelot refuses, hinting at his triple-crossing before it is fully revealed, and also alluding to the idea that Ocelot looks up to Naked Snake. At the end of the game, a secret conversation between Ocelot and the DCI reveals that the American branch of the Philosophers have only acquired half of the Legacy, and Ocelot falsely informs the DCI that the KGB has the other half. In actuality, Ocelot and his unknown benefactor secretly hold the other half of the Legacy, waiting until the time is right to use it. Early in his career, Ocelot witnessed Colonel Volgin brutally torturing Naked Snake after he is discovered during his infiltration of Groznyj Grad. Though Ocelot was initially opposed to the practice, he later praised the effectiveness of torture, calling it "the ultimate form of expression." Ocelot started to research it after Operation Snake Eater, eventually becoming an expert in the field. In the 1970s, during the San Hieronymo incident, Ocelot had become dissatisfied with the Philosophers bickering, which had pitted the CIA against the Pentagon for control of the Legacy. Ocelot eventually decided to assassinate the DCI and take control of the entire Legacy himself. From this, he hoped to hand the country over to "The Patriots", which will be founded from the Legacy. Ocelot broke his ties to the unknown benefactor, whom Gene refers to as "the Man with the same codename as Null," until this mysterious man introduced Les Enfants Terribles to him. Ocelot was intrigued and agreed to allow this man to join him in the Patriots, as long as Big Boss was allowed to join as well. Ocelot's request came true when the unknown benefactor, Major Zero, along with Ocelot, Big Boss, Sigint, Para-Medic, and eventually EVA form The Patriots. Their dream was to shape the world into one which The Boss envisioned, although Zero's vision greatly differed from Big Boss', which would eventually lead to their downfall. Les Enfants Terribles Eventually, Big Boss' ideals grew differently from Zero's, and the two started to feud. Big Boss, who was raised to a being of Christ-like reverence after the formation of the group, resented being treated as a puppet for The Patriots own personal goals, and left the group to form the military nation Outer Heaven. However, unbeknownst to Big Boss, Para-Medic, now known under her real name of Dr. Clark, had retrieved a sample of Boss' DNA while he was in a coma, and The Patriots began work on developing a clone of Big Boss in order to keep their dream of him as a messiah alive. If Big Boss himself wouldn't ally with them, they thought, then they could clone him to keep him forever on their side. EVA and Ocelot were none too pleased with this development, nor was Big Boss, who eventually found out this information for himself, possibly through Ocelot and EVA. He refused to look at either of the Twin Snakes as sons, yet much later in his life would remark that he respected at least one of the sons, Solid Snake, as a soldier and as a man. Later career Sometime during his career in the Soviet military, he met Sergei Gurlukovich and Vulcan Raven, both members of the Spetznas unit as well. After the fall of the Soviet Union, Ocelot stayed in western Europe, continuing life as a spy and agent of the newly formed Patriots. While Gurlukovich began to create his own mercenary army, Ocelot suggested to Vulcan Raven that he join the mercenary nation Outer Heaven, which he did. Ocelot left Spetsnaz and joined the OMON and later the SVR but grew tired with both regimes and eventually withdrew. After Solid Snake had incinerated Big Boss during the Zanzibar Land Uprising, Major Zero retrieved his burnt body, somehow clinging onto life, and injected him with nanomachines that would regenerate his body and keep him in a permanent stasis, preserving him forever as The Patriots' messiah. This infuriated Ocelot and EVA, and as a result they both left The Patriots, although Ocelot did so in secret, in order to still operate as a spy and maintain their trust. EVA and Ocelot plotted to recover Big Boss' body from the clutches of Zero, a plan which would never fully be realized until 2014. He then cut a swath through the world's hot spots as a spy and mercenary up until the early 2000s, when he discovered that FOXHOUND was now being commanded by one of Big Boss' sons, Liquid Snake, and he was placed in the FOXHOUND unit at the request of the Patriots. Having held Big Boss in such high regard in his earlier years, he was more than willing to fight under one of his sons. Ocelot also coerced his old comrade Vulcan Raven to join FOXHOUND during this time. While in FOXHOUND, Ocelot secretly provided President George Sears, the third Snake, with information regarding the dissension of Liquid Snake. Ocelot took part in the takeover of Shadow Moses, along with his FOXHOUND colleagues. He was ordered by George Sears to convince Liquid into taking over Shadow Moses with the GENOME Army and using Metal Gear REX's nuclear missile launching capabilities to threaten America into handing over the remains of Big Boss along with one billion dollars, in order to correct mutations in the GENOME Army, thus creating an army of super-soldiers. Liquid believed he was carrying on Big Boss' legacy, even telling Ocelot to refer to Shadow Moses as "Outer Heaven." Ocelot, being the master of torture that he was, was given the task of interrogating the DARPA Chief Donald Anderson, also known as Sigint, Ocelot's former Patriots comrade, and the President of ArmsTech Kenneth Baker in order to get the launch codes so that FOXHOUND could launch a nuclear missile from REX. Unknown to Liquid and in an effort to cleanse the world of The Patriots and rescue Big Boss, Ocelot killed Donald Anderson (aka Sigint) in a purposefully botched interrogation. He then gave Psycho Mantis the idea of tricking Solid Snake into using the PAL keys that Baker gave to Meryl Silverburgh to inadvertently activate REX. Shortly after Ocelot got Baker's launch code, he tied Baker to a pillar and connected the strings to C4. Then, when Solid Snake attempted to rescue Baker, Ocelot challenged Snake to a gun-duel. Snake eventually defeated him, and as Ocelot went to deliver a surprise shot, Gray Fox appeared and cut off Ocelot's right hand. Ocelot then attempted to spin his gun in his left hand, dropping it. Picking up his gun, Ocelot then ran off, swearing revenge. Later on, when Snake was captured by Sniper Wolf, she took Snake to the prison holds in the second basement of the main Tank Hangar. While he was there Ocelot tortured Snake into telling him what Kenneth Baker told him about the PAL Key. He also tortured Meryl, to what capacity is unknown. He was then seen towards the end of the mission talking to Liquid about their plans, before spotting Solid Snake and alerting Liquid to his presence. Ocelot then disappeared once again.. After the Shadow Moses Incident, Ocelot stole the plans for Metal Gear REX and met up with an old comrade from the Soviet military, Sergei Gurlukovich. The two proceeded to leak the plans for REX onto the black market, until practically every country and military organization in the world owned their own version of REX. Ocelot and George Sears, now known as his true identity, Solidus Snake, then traveled to Lyon, France, where he would have one of Liquid Snake's arms grafted onto his stump. Unknown to Ocelot, as his father was a spirit medium, this would give Liquid limited control of Ocelot's body. Liquid knew of Ocelot's medium powers before succumbing to FOXDIE, and had personally arranged it with Ocelot that after FOXDIE had claimed his life, his arm would be transferred onto his comrade's. Also at this time, Solidus was still in place as president George Sears, and due to his "accidental" public exposure of the GENOME Army and Metal Gear REX, The Patriots had Solidus removed from office and were attempting to murder him. Ocelot and Solidus then decided to go into hiding, despite the fact that Ocelot was still working with The Patriots, despite covertly operating against them with EVA. When The Patriots heard that the military were building a counter measure for the vast number of Metal Gear REXs in the world, known as Metal Gear RAY, Ocelot was deployed to retrieve the weapon so that they could be mass-produced in order to protect the Patriots own version of Metal Gear, Arsenal Gear. Ocelot tricked Sergei Gurlukovich into thinking he was stealing RAY in order to give it to the Russians to attack America, and requested that Sergei lend him his mercenary army so that he could use them to capture the tanker. Ocelot made his first appearance below deck right behind Solid Snake's infiltration, catching a guard by surprise. The guard was relieved to see that it was Ocelot, and Ocelot showed his true colors by shooting the guard in the head. Just as Marine Corps. Commander Scott Dolph finished his speech to the Marines about RAY's purpose, Ocelot and Sergei appeared with members of the Gurlukovich mercenaries in tow and took Dolph hostage. Ocelot then suddenly revealed his true intentions to Sergei, telling him of the Patriots and the plan to take RAY for himself. He then proceeded to murder several of the mercenaries, Dolph and Gurlukovich. He then set off the semtex in the tanker, quickly filling the holds with water. Solid Snake then burst out from his hiding place, attempting to stop Ocelot from escaping the hold. Ocelot's arm suddenly started to twitch and he suddenly began to speak with the voice of Liquid Snake. Liquid Ocelot quickly jumped aboard RAY and proceeded to sink the tanker, along with Solid Snake still inside of it. Ocelot then met up with Solidus Snake and the two formed the Sons of Liberty, and started plotting to take over the Big Shell, which secretly housed the facility where Arsenal Gear was being held. Because Arsenal Gear houses GW, an AI designed to control the Internet and other media and eliminate any and all information that The Patriots deem unworthy of public consumption, Solidus thought he may be able to use GW to gain information on The Patriots themselves. Ocelot and Solidus then recruit the last remaining members of Dead Cell, (Vamp, Fortune and Fatman), along with Olga and the mercenary army that she inherited from her father Sergei. During the incident, new FOXHOUND operative Raiden was sent into the Big Shell to rescue President James Johnson, and eliminate the terrorist threat of a nuclear strike. When Raiden located the President, he told Raiden about the Patriots, explaining to him that even as President he is merely a figurehead compared to the Patriots power. Johnson wanted to be a member of the Patriots and gave his clearance code sequence to Solidus, hoping to use the Arsenal Gear as a bargaining chip to allow him to join. However, Johnson explained that he failed in his plan and had vastly underestimated Solidus' strive to eliminate the Patriots, and requested that Raiden "play his role" and eliminate him. As the President tried to force Raiden to shoot him, Ocelot appeared and shot the President in the back before vanishing once again. At the end of Raiden’s mission, Ocelot revealed to him, Solidus, Fortune and Solid Snake that the Big Shell was nothing more than a gigantic play, all entirely scripted by The Patriots, known as the Solid Snake Simulation Program. The whole thing, from start to finish, was created in order to turn Raiden into the ultimate soldier, just like Solid Snake before him. The only part that wasn't scripted was the arrival of the real Solid Snake. Ocelot then turned and shot Fortune, revealing that her luck was not what she thought it was, but instead a simple electromagnetic device, planted on her by Ocelot, used to deflect bullets. As Ocelot climbs aboard Metal Gear RAY, he is once again possessed by Liquid Snake. Liquid, telling Snake that he chose Ocelot as his host because of his knowledge of the location of The Patriots, quickly shoots off in RAY to hunt down The Patriots. Sometime after the Big Shell Incident, Ocelot had Liquid's arm removed from his body and replaced with a fully cybernetic arm, removing any psychological effect Liquid's arm had on him. However, in order for The Patriots to believe that Liquid had control of Ocelot, he volunteered himself to undergo gene and hypno therapy to make himself believe that he was in fact Liquid Snake. With The Patriots believing Ocelot to actually be Liquid, EVA was able to enlist Raiden to retrieve the body of Big Boss and replace it with Solidus Snake's body, who was a perfect clone and thereby identical. The missing pieces of Big Boss' body were rebuilt from organs from Solidus and Liquid, and his full healing process began to take place. Meanwhile, Ocelot, under the influence of his new Liquid persona, attempted to hijack the Sons of the Patriots system, a world-wide system used to control and regulate military actions, for his own goals against The Patriots. Despite efforts from Solid Snake, Rat Patrol 01, Raiden, and EVA herself, he was able to do so, before eventually seizing the railgun from the inoperable Metal Gear REX and fitting it to his massive warship, Outer Haven, which in itself was constructed from a stolen Arsenal Gear shell and used to house GW, which had only been cut into pieces by Emma Emmerich's worm and had been reconstructed by Ocelot. Solid Snake, Meryl Silverburgh, and Johnny Sasaki infiltrated Outer Haven uploaded the virus, FOXALIVE designed by Naomi Hunter and Sunny Gurlukovich into GW stopping Liquid firing REX's railgun at JD. Which once destoryed would have lifed GW's status to 1, giving Liquid full control over the Partiots' system. FOXALIVE not only destroyed GW it also used it as a gateway to destroy SOP and the Patriot's other AI's, most importantly JD, freeing the world from the Partiots' control. Snake crawled out of GW's server room to be met by Otacon who left Snake to fetch him medical help, upon which he was approached by Liquid himself, who dragged him to the top of the tallest tower for one final man-to-man fight. Once on top of the tower, Liquid removed his coat, revealing that his right arm was in fact a cybernetic prosthetic, not a transplant, strongly hinting that Liquid Snake was not as "in control" as had been previously thought. During the grueling fight, it seemed as if Ocelot's former persona had started to seep through the cracks, as he went as far to use his trademark hand gesture taunt in the middle of battle, before attacking Snake using CQC maneuvers that Ocelot learned from Big Boss during Operation Snake Eater. Eventually, Snake was able to defeat Liquid Ocelot, who in his dying moments, snapped out of his hypnotherapy and revealed to Snake that he was, in fact, not Liquid, but his body double. With one final taunt, Ocelot remarked to Snake, "You're pretty good," before collapsing and succumbing to death. Later, after Snake refused to commit suicide at the last second, he was approached and by Big Boss himself, who explained the entire situation to Snake. He explained that Ocelot and EVA were both loyal to Big Boss to the very end, and Ocelot had given his own life to adopt the Liquid Snake persona, to allow Big Boss one last chance to live and finally end The Patriots once and for all. He also revealed that both EVA and Ocelot actually both died due to the new FOXDIE virus injected into Snake, by The Patriots. The new FOXDIE virus was designed to kill off the defectors, including Big Boss himself. Category:Characters Category:MGS Characters Category:MGS2 Characters Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Ocelot Ocelot Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category: Featured Articles Category:Game Boss Category:Mercenary